A short girls adventure to One Piece!
by littlekittyblaire
Summary: Hestia is from a rich neighborhood and has always helped out and visited the poor side of town. One day she saves a man from nearly getting killed and snaps at her mother, then declares that she has always wanted to become a pirate and runs away. What's in store for this young teen pirate? Will she make it to her dream or will she fall victim to the dangers of the Grand Line?
1. Goodbye riches, hello world!

The bright shiny rays of the sun woke me from my deep sleep. I sat up in the large cushy bed and rubbed my eyes, yawning. _Crap! I slept in to late! _I thought, panicking when I looked at my large clock across my room. _Now mom and dad are going to be awake any minute and I won't be able to get to town again. Why can't my stupid alarm ever work?_ I grumbled and got up, staggering a little because I had to practilly jump off my bed.

When I got downstairs to the kitchen mom was already making breakfast. _Probably caviar again. Ugh, why can't she ever make __**normal**__ breakfast? I'd like to just have eggs and toast for once. _"Hey mom." I said going to the fridge and pulling out the orange juice.

"Hello Hestia dear, could you please go brush your hair? It's all over the place and we're going to be having some company soon."

I sighed and nodded my head, heading back to my room. When I got there I grabbed my brush and forced it through the brown mop that resides on my head. My dark blue eyes glared into my large vanity miror and at my small reflection.

Here's a little about myself. Im short for my age, about 5'1''. I also just turned 15. I have mid-back length ash brown hair and a cloudy gray/blue eyes with specks of green flecked around my pupil. I have a light tan and a small section of freckles below my eyes and above. I look almost nothing like my mom, who has long silky black hair, a tall stature and is slightly plump. My dads pretty much the same, just he's blonde and is an inch shorter than my mom.

When I finished brushing my hair, I got dressed into a white and blue sailor girls uniform, then I put on my white knee high socks, and black dress shoes. For the neighborhood I live in, this is the most casual your aloud to get. After getting dressed, I headed back downstairs. Maybe I will get to leave the house...

"Hey mom?"

"Yes hun?"

"Can I go take a walk for a few hours? I haven't been able to go out much lately and the lack of exorcise is taking it's toll.." which isn't true. I go out every night after my parents are asleep and come back after a few hours. Well...except last night. But that's different.

"Sure sweetie. Just remember, stay away from the filthy people and be back before dark."

When I say a few hours I usually mean all day. And what my mom means by 'filthy people' are the poor and homeless families on the other side of town. It's a couple hours of evading rich snobs to be able to get there before noon. I always lose track of time, which is why mom just lets me stay out all day.

"Alright mom." I said happily skipping out the front door. About an hour after I left I saw a large crowd and after a min argument in my head, decided I would at least check it out. I shoved my way through the packed richly dressed snobs and stumbled upon a man beating up another man who was dressed in very dirty ripped up clothes. Why did someone so poor come to this part of town? Did something bad happen? Or did he accidentally wonder into dangerous territory? Whatever it was, I've got to help this man seeming as the cheering crowd isn't going to. I ran over to the rich man who was kicking him and shoved him away.

"Oi! Don't go beating people up ya big bully!" I growled glaring. Then I turned and helped up the other man. "You alright?" I asked smiling. He grunted and nodded his head. I turned back to everyone else and yelled "Grow up! Your all acting like a bunch of little kids, and the thing that are most annoying to me are little rich snobs who think they're better than everyone else."

Then I turned around and drug the man away from the gaping crowd. Also the guy I shoved down? Yeah...the impact of the fall knocked him out.

"Why are you following me?" The man I had helped demanded.

"I'm not following you. This is the route I take when visiting some really good friends of mine. Sure it takes a few hours to avoid the snobs, but it's worth it." The man just grunted again. The time it took to get to the poor side of town was lessoned after that little scene I caused. _Great...someone's probably going to tell my mom and now she'll know where I'm always going..._

*le epic time skip because im just that awesome*

I ran the whole way home because I lost track of time and should have left an hour ago. At most, if i keep up my fast pace, i'll make it back to my house right as it starts to get dark. So maybe...half an hour late. Apparently the man I'd saved was half blind and didn't know where he was going when he traveled into the 'danger zone'. his two daughters and son thanked me and gave me an apple from one of their fruit trees. It helped ease my hunger as I walked the last two blocks to my house.

I walked inside the large mansion I call home and walked straight to the living room, seeing as my mom wasn't in the kitchen.

"Mom I'm-what are _you _doing here?!" _WHAT?! That's the man I shoved down!_ He glared at me, as did my mom and dad.

"I _thought_ I told you to NOT go anywhere near the filthy people!" My mom growled. I huffed and crossed my arms. To late to do anything but to say everything.

"I don't give a crap what you say mom, those that you call '_filthy people_' are my friends! And this man was probably going to end up killing a half blind single parent with three hungry kids to feed! And NO. I'm absolutely NOT exaggerating or making things up mom! And you know what? I wish I was poor and didn't live in a filthy rich neighborhood with people who eat _caviar_ for breakfast! I hate expensive clothes! I hate expensive food! And I REALLY hate this stuck-up family! I don't want to become a surgeon like dad, or a docter like you. You know what I've always wanted to become? It's something I know you'd never consider!" I don't know what made me snap so badly. But I screamed the last part "I WANT TO BECOME THE PRATE KING! AND NO ONE IS STANDING IN MY WAY _ANYMORE!_" Then I ran upstairs before they could react and slammed the door shut, locking it. I stuffed a suit case full of my rattiest clothes (which weren't many) and went back downstairs. "Goodbye." walked out the door and right before shutting it I growled "I'm running away and never coming back."

I hope you like the first chapter!


	2. Finding a ship is easier than expected!

After running away from my house it took me a few minutes to decide how to get a ship. My decision? Steal my mothers cruise ship. She had it built for her and dad for when they would venture to the next island for a month or so, and despite it being technically built for two, it has enough room for 8 or 9 people to be comfortable.  
I ran the 5 miles, which took about an hour, to the dock in which my mom keeps her boat hidden. When I found it I climed up the ladder she oh-so stupidly left down the last time she saw her prescious ship. After heaving up the anchor, I set sail to the next island. It's only about a day and a half away so I should have no trouble, but after I get there, I'm going to need to find a navigator. It will cause real trouble if I want to attempt the grand line without a navigator. So much, that I don't even want to think about it. Just as the ship was starting to leave the dock, my mom showed up in her porche and attempted to grab onto the leaving ship. I giggled and she glared up at me.  
"Why are you stealing from me? Hate me as you wish, hate our lifestyle, but do not steal fro your own parents!" I just grinned down at her. The sun was finally setting and I was getting further and further from land every second. I don't even care that when it all comes down to it, mom cares more abut money, reputation, and her ship, than she does about me. I seriously couldn't care less, and the only thing that bugs me is that I didn't actually say goodbye to my friends. They should understand...they're good forgiving people.  
*sexy timeskip braught to you by le sexy straw hat pirates*  
The next day I was worn out from getting no sleep the night before. I didn't want to risk anything happening, so I stayed up all night to watch the ship. After docking on the island I tiredly got out and stumbled to a nearby resturaunt. I have about 5,000 beli in my purse at the moment, so as long as I'm considerate with my money, I can buy enough food that'll last to the next island and still have a couple thousand leftover. Thats just from my purse though. I grabbed an entirely seperate bag and stuffed it with at least 400,000 beli. Its should last me and a few crew mates long enough until we start making our own money.  
I sat down at a booth and ordered two steaks, a pie, and a glass of milk. This is limiting myself...I feel like I could eat every last morsel of food they have here. When I got my food I scarfed it down in a matter of seconds. Literaly. Everyone gaped at me as I finished my 6th serving.  
"Aaah~ Now that hit the spot." I sighed happily "I haven't eaten like that...ever~" I smiled and payed the waitress, giving her a generous tip of at least 15 beli. I hoped up off the stool I was on and walked contently out of the small resturaunt. "I should try to find that navigator now...I'm not gonna last long without em'" Fortunately I think I ended up on the wrong island, because everybody here is definately not rich. Maybe not dirt-scraping poor, but not rich either. And what's even better is I fit in perfecly with my jean skirt, and loose white tanktop. I also go around barefoot to heighten the effect.  
"Hey girl, are you possibly Anastasia's daughter?" I turned around.  
"I don't beleive I know that name. I don't come from this area." How does ths woman know my mothers name?!  
"Oh...nevermind. Sorry for bothering you. You just kind of resembled her...forgive me." She started to walk away. I have no idea why my mom came here and I absolutely no reason to get involved. I walked away from the lady and started roaming around until I either found a suitable weapon shop, or a good navigator.  
After a few hours of wondering I came to the conclusion that there was absolutely nothing I would need in this practically deserted, weaponless town. sighed and started back to the ship, but before I got there, a young girl ran into me.  
"Ah I'm sorry! Don't hurt me, I didn't mean to run into you!" she cowered down on the ground, probably expecting me to beat her.  
I smiled and helped her up "I won't hurt you. It's alright, it was an accident and you apologized." The young girl, maybe around twelve or so, grinned. I pat her shoulder. "Why did you think I was going to hurt you?"  
She stared at me, answering a little shakily "My master hits me when I accidentally run into him. So do a lot of other people here."  
I stared at her. She gets beat? And what the hell does she mean 'master'?  
"Nobody here likes me and so my parents sold me to a former pirate so they could get some money. He makes me call him master. He says I would be a great navigator and so he's even thinking of going out to the grand line." that' horrible! Wait...great navigator? This is perfect! If she comes with me then she can get away fro this horrible town, and I get a great navigator!  
"Would you like to come with me? This man obviously treats you horribly and I'm currently looking for a great navigator! If you want to come we can quickly get enough supplies to last until the next island...what do you say?"  
The girl looked around nervously. "You would let me come with you?" I nodded "thank you very much! I promise I won't be a burden! We better hurry though...he's going to come looking for me soon.." I giggled and grabbed her hand.  
"Wheres a good place e can get supplies?"

After getting the supplies she would need, a couple pairs of clothes, and enough ood to last us, we headed down to the dock and loaded the ship. I learned that her name is Nina while we were walking around. Just as Nina was getting on the rope ladder, a large burly man with a beard came out of a nearby house yelling her name. Are you kidding? That disgusting man is her master?! Ugh! Nina whimpered and i helped her the rest of the way up. We were just pulling the anchor up when the man spotted her on my ship and glared.  
"What are you doing with my slave?!" he demanded, stomping closer. I pulled up faster, Nina joined in. "Get her off that ship or else I'm getting her myself!"  
"That man isn't very threatening..." I whispered t Nina. She nodded.  
"Maybe so, but he hits really hard. If he got a hold of me now, he's probably kill me."  
When we got the anchor up, I ran to the back of the ship and grinned "Sorry dude! Imma be borrowing your navigator for a while!" Then I jumped up on the edge of the ship and became deadly serious "And if you don't like that, come and fight me!"


End file.
